Grog's Story
by Zelda278
Summary: No one ever accepted Grog because of the way he looked, but they never thought of how it would affect him. "I never used to be this way, but it's hard not to slip when you have faces of disgust and despair staring at you every breathing second of your life."
1. Chapter 1: Kakariko Despair

I never used to be this way, but it's hard not to slip when you have faces of disgust and despair staring at you every breathing second of your life. So I look a little bit different from everyone else and you can see the fine lines of my ribs and abdomen – so what? Apparently 'so what' meant the world to everyone else here in Hyrule.

My name is Grog. Brother of my 'pretty-faced innocent' sister Anju, and son of Mutoh, or as everyone else refers to him as, the Carpenters' Boss. Cuccos are my calling; they seem to understand me better than anyone else. Even so, Cojiro knows me best. Cojiro is special, just like me, different from the rest, but I am the only one to see that in him – the rest refer to us as freaks.

"A blue cucco?" People would say. "Is that even safe? Is that _natural_? Is it a _freak mutation_?"

Of course it is safe, I mean, I should know, shouldn't I? I've raised him from an egg the moment I saw him stand out from the white eggs surrounding him. The mother cucco immediately came to attack me – thinking of it now makes me laugh. As she flustered her wings at me, I gently lifted her, calming her down. I hushed her, telling her that it was alright and that I was taking the egg. When I tried to take Cojiro again, she let me.

I was so excited for Cojiro to hatch; I remember bouncing up and down excited as I saw the egg rock back and forth. I ran outside, hollering for my father to come and see Cojiro hatch. Immediately I had noticed the stares.

At this time, my father was working on a new project that he refused to tell me the title off. He was pushing his workers to the limit – but I don't blame him, they were all overweight and lazy anyways. That isn't what bothered me, though. What had bothered me was the fact that the workers stopped in their tracks just to _stare_ at me. The villagers, too even, their big beady eyes were all on me.

"Is that Mutoh's son?" I heard them whisper as I stared, horrified. "No wonder why he doesn't talk about him too much. Look at his hair. Look at his _bones_. Look at _how pale he is_. Is he _sick_? Is there something wrong with him?"

My father said nothing… he simply sent his workers back to work and turned the other shoulder. Meanwhile, Anju was leaning outside of the cracked door hissing at me to get back inside and that I should have known better than going outside with _my condition_.

What are they even talking about, '_my condition_'? There is nothing wrong with me. Sure my look can be a bit intimidating – heck, people even call me "that punk kid." I'm not ashamed of it, I think I should embrace it. My father tells me to take a special medicine brewed for me every morning, he says it will make me better, make me _normal_. I ask you, what is normal? We have Zoras, the people who breathe water, and Gorons, the people who have this crazy obsession over rocks, so what's so wrong with a person who is a little pale and intimidating?

My father and sister pushed and pushed at me to take my medicine on a daily basis, but I always faked it. They shoved me inside when I wanted out, they laughed when my 'problem' was mentioned and said that it was a joke and that I was just shy so I stayed inside with the cuccos all day. They were embarrassed, disgusted, and ashamed of who I was.

Being cabin fevered is horrible. Not speaking to a single soul is worse. Too much time to yourself can really impact how a person thinks and behaves. To escape, I'd sneak out at night by slipping between the bars where we kept the cow at night. All I'd do is sit outside at the tree by the entrance of my Kakariko Village. Not one person visited me, or let alone talked to me. Except one night when a curious young boy in green clothing approached me.

He said his name was Link and wanted to know who I was. I didn't tell him anything other than the fact that I find everyone, including my own mother and father, to be disgusting. I sent him on his way, and I could see the reluctance in his face as he walked away. Perhaps, he did care, but what difference is one little boy's opinion going to make?

I don't even remember when, I don't even remember fully remembered why, but one day I had reached my limit. All I remember is my father pushing me back into the house, telling me the world was not ready yet. Anju placed her hand on my shoulder to calm me down, but my eyes were already twitching in anger and my fists were clenched tight.

I threw my hand to and pushed her aside, Anju squealed as she caught her balance. I stormed over to the cucco pen in our house and ripped the door open, destroying the enclosure. Anju, being allergic, ran to the furthest corner and covered her mouth and nose, yelling at me, questioning what I was doing. I didn't care what she thought.

I grabbed my cuccos and opened the door, throwing them outside in anger. They flew immediately around the town, feeling free as they stretched their wings. With the door wide open and the town staring, I walked out of my house with my hands at my side. I stormed past my father who just gawked at me, past all the staring faces and left the village with no protection. I knew my travels would take me longer than the day and that creatures come out at night, but it was a risk I was willing to take.

I went to the place where I knew _freaks_ like me would fit in. A place where only those who knew their way around wouldn't get lost. Before I reached there, I had to pass through a weird place called Kokiri forest. All of the people living there wore the same green clothes that the boy Link had worn and they were all – kids. Not one adult. I didn't understand their life style.

I ignored them and climbed the vines and ran into the tunnel leading to the Lost Woods. At the entrance, I had no idea where I was going. Surely, I would be lost and never heard of again. Something in my gut told me to turn left, so I did. What I found there intrigued me.

It was so simple. Two tree stumps, one large, one small, with a gleam of light breaking in from the trees above. I immediately knew that this was the place for me. As I sat down in front of the stump, I felt my own back begin to jitter. I didn't recognize the feeling at first, it had been so long, but as my face wet I knew I was crying. I slouched my shoulders and stretched my arms out to rest them on my knees, leaning my head between my crouched body.

At the sound of a little girl's voice, I looked up. Her hair was tied in two great big balled pigtails with a little head band in. She smiled at me, not seeming to notice any difference between herself and I. Asking what she wanted, she simply smiled and said that she wanted to be my friend. I had never had a friend before.

Her name is Fado, and she visited me every day, to see how I was doing and to talk – just talk. It made me feel normal. I liked that. It was during one of our talks that I remembered that I had forgotten Cojiro.

Oh Cojiro, I'm so sorry for leaving you behind. Please forgive me, though I feel we will see each other again. Ha Ha – sorry, I just remembered that my sister is allergic to cucoos and that I set them free and that my father will likely not help her round them up. I hope she swells up at their touch – Ha Ha – she deserves it. As does everyone else, except Fado, she understands.


	2. Chapter 2: Cojiro and Turmoil

"You're a good Cucco keeper! I'll give you a rare, valuable Cucco, if you're interested…Its name is Cojiro, and it used to be my brother's Cucco. Its blue body is quite charming. It's so cute! Since my brother has gone, it's strange, but Cojiro has stopped crowing."

* * *

"Hey, buddy." I felt a tap on my shoulder as my body was pushed back against the stump. I ignored the voice of the man talking to me and resumed to be hunched over myself, staring at the ground. As he tapped me again, I grunted at him, still refusing to acknowledge his presence.

"Not much of a talker, are you?" The man said. "I remember pretty much the same thing when I first met you seven years ago."

Seven years ago? Who had I met seven years ago? I don't even remember knowing anyone other than my father and sister. This guy must be crazy, must be thinking of some other guy, because there is no way that it is me.

"Except then, you told me I was disgusting." The man chuckled. Come to think of it, I did tell a young boy that he was disgusting years ago. I do still think everyone is disgusting, so I'm not about to apologize to him.

"I have something here that I think belongs to you." The man said and my ears twitched to listen more closely. "A lady named Anju told me that this rare Cucco had stopped crowing since her brother left, and trust me, he knew exactly where you were and has brought me here to you with ease. He crowed the whole way and got louder as he sensed you nearer. I told him to stay quiet when we saw you for a sense of surprise, and guess what, he listened! He is a great Cucco, very obedient, but I think Cojiro belongs to you."

_Cojiro_? Is that really what he had said? I looked up resentfully and was shocked at what I had seen. I raised my arms in the air and they began to shake from the excitement and overwhelming feelings that had suddenly swept my body. I had completely forgotten about my appearance and how much skinnier I had looked from seven years ago, but even still, the boy didn't seem to mind or let alone notice.

"Cojiro? Why? Normally only a nice guy like me can tame you… Which means… You… You must be a nice guy!" I couldn't contain the words from spilling out of my mouth. "Must be! You must be! Please Mr. Nice Guy! Please!"

I don't know why I did what I did next. The memory of Cojiro and the surprise of his return overwhelmed me. All I could think about was my sister and father and how much I longed for their approval, so I did the only thing I thought to be reasonable at the time.

"Deliver this stuff to the old hag in the potion shop in Kakariko village!" Oh man, would she ever kill me if she found out I called her that. There was one more thing though, I had to warn him. "This will disappear if you take too long, so you gotta hurry!"

I raised my hands above my head, my palms held together, waiting for the man's response. As he smiled and said yes, I quickly fumbled behind me and handing over this odd looking mushroom. It was almost – shiny – and had a red top with a white stem. I don't know what's so special about this mushroom, but I know the Hag does. She can help me, I know she can.

As the man placed the mushroom in his pouch, I looked up at him for one last look. Then I realized how familiar he looked to me. The green tunic and blonde hair with a little fairy floating around him. Wait – he had a fairy. I thought only people like Fado could have faeries, and people like Fado never grow old … but yet here runs the kid I saw seven years ago in Kakariko village. I haven't seen him in seven years, and here he is helping me out of his own free will.

Shortly after the man who I'm pretty sure was Link left, my eyes went wide. _What had I done?_ I had given him the ingredients to make the medicine I refused to take as a child and for what? To hope that when I take it I will become normal? To return to Kakariko village in hopes that my father will finally accept me –if my family was still even there and alive.

I didn't know what to do with myself! I began to panic and go into over drive. I stood and paced back and forth with my hands clawing at my head, taking every last but ounce of energy I had in my body away from me. Just as I fell over on myself and grasped my knees in exhaustion, panting for my breath back, I heard more footsteps come in from the tunnel. Was it too late?

I was so relieved to see Fado. I smiled at her appearance and stumbled over to her, toppling onto her body. How she managed to hold me up and walk me back over to my tree stump, I'll never know. As she walked me back over to the tree stump and easily removed my arm from around her shoulder, I slumped to the ground, breathing heavy. Giving myself a minute, I threw myself forward at her in desperation.

"Fado!" I begged of her. "Fado! Please, you have to help me! I don't know why I did it but I sent that older fairy boy away with the mushroom to make my medicine, but I'm not ready for it! Fado! Fado, what do I do?"

Fado smiled at me and wrapped her hands around my shoulder and waited for my breathing to return to normal. As I nodded my head at her to tell her I had calmed down, she cupped my face between her hands and said that she was here to help, and that if I really didn't want to use the medicine when Link came back, that my only option was to find a place where he'd never find me to offer his help again. We needed a story, though, and a convincing one at that.

I looked at her. "Fado, I need you to lie for me. I need to you remember these words and speak them to Link as convincing as you can, and then I'm leaving. I'm not about to take some medicine only to hope for the acceptance of my father, he lost that chance long ago. Can you do this for me?"

Fado smiled and I told her exactly what to say. Allowing her to let the message sink in, I told her to tell me when she had it memorized. When she turned around and told me she was ready, I asked her to recite it.

Confidently, she looked at me. "That guy isn't here anymore. Anybody who comes into the forest will be lost. Everybody will become a Stalfos. Everybody, Stalfos. So, he's not here anymore. That medicine is forest mushroom, so it belongs to us. Give it back?"

I smiled at her and rocked back and forth, my hands held together, shaking. I was so happy with how well she was taking this. She was my only friend. The only friend I ever had, and I was leaving. I suddenly felt sad, sadder than I ever felt before. Sadder than I ever felt for myself. My heart ached, was this really what it felt like to have to say goodbye? Did my sister feel this way for me when I left?

"Fado…" I said with a saddened tone not even I had heard before. "…You have been such a good friend to me over these past years. Thank you for showing me I'm not just the freak that everyone else sees me for."

"You are no different than I am." Fado said with the smile she always wore. I returned her affection and stood up, towering over her.

"I'm glad you believe that, but I just don't see it." I said, resting my hand on her head. As I took my hand from her, I bent over and picked up my poacher's saw that my father had given me when I was young. Actually, I don't even know if he knew I took it. "There's one last thing I need you to do, Fado. Give this to Link and tell him it was all that is left of me, hopefully that will sound convincing enough for him to stop looking for me."

Fado nodded and I gently handed over the saw to her, telling her to be careful. I would hate to see her get hurt over my own selfish needs. As I let go of the saw in her hands, at first her arms lowered at its weight, but then she lifted it and told me that she could handle it.

As she set the saw on the ground next to her, I lunged forward and wrapped my arms around her, hugging her tight. As I held her, I noticed how thin I had really become. I smiled as she hugged back, sad to say goodbye to my only friend. When I let go, I held her shoulders.

"Thank you." I said before standing straight and walking away.

"Wait." She called after me. "Do you want my help out of the forest? The Great Deku Tree helps us Kokiri though the lost woods, but anyone else will be lost."

"I can manage, thanks for the offer." I replied, entering the tunnel.

"Are you sure, Grog?" She said hesitantly. "I'd hate for you to be lost."

"I'm sure Fado." I said standing in spot, hesitating myself. "Trust me."

"Alright…" I heard her say as I walked into the dark tunnel away from the stump I had called home for seven years.


	3. Chapter 3: The Lost Woods

Where am I? I don't understand where I got lost. I'd take turns to what seemed to be a new place, and then take another tree tunnel and suddenly find myself in a place I had already seen – hours ago. How did I go in a circle? How … I don't … what?

I'm feeling so weak, my legs are shaking beneath me and my head is searing in pain. As I trudged through the woods, I bent my knees and clawed my forehead, screaming up into the trees begging for them to help me find my way out. Why didn't I ask Fado for help?

My stomach is churning and paining more than it has been. I guess the little food I scavenged by my little tree stump each day really did make a difference after all. My arms are paler than normal – even I notice their lack of color. Even though they are light, they are covered in bruises and open wounds from travelling the woods.

I have to find some food. I have to find some water. I have to, or else I'm afraid my running away will just be a waste. Though, they do say that people who get lost turn into a stalfos, so maybe that is what is happening to me. I mean, my image is already reflecting it, isn't it? Maybe my turning into a stalfos will be for the better, I mean, people already see me as a monster, right? What's the difference?

Except as an actual monster, I'll die one. Someone someday will try to enter the forest and find their way like I did and run into me. I, being a monster will not notice the difference between an animal and a person and so I will try to kill them. Perhaps I will succeed, but also perhaps the person I attack will have a weapon and put me out of my misery, sending me into the depths as the monster I have become. Let them come, I'm not afraid.

I know I'm still a Hylian because I _need _water. My throat is dry and sore. It hurts to breathe, it hurts to walk, but if I don't find water now I might as well turn in my sword and call it quits. My legs are begging me to stop and so is my body, but my brain and heart are telling me to push on, so I do.

Now I'm standing in the middle of the woods staring at four entrances that look the same. Do I go straight? Do I go straight? Left? right? Behind me? Which one did I even come from? I spun around, hoping to recognize something. But I don't remember, so I'm just going to take my chances. I go straight from where I am standing and find myself in an unfamiliar place and I'm going to take that as a good sign.

I stare ahead. There is a tree cut off at its first branch with what appears to be a slice of a tree stump hanging from the end of the branch – why would it be there? There is literally no point to it; at least I have no real use for it.

Around the ledge is a short fence, so I approach it. At the bottom there is another clearing somewhat similar to my own. There is grass surrounding a tree stump and just in front of it, a thicker stump with a branch attached. Seriously, what are the odds that the opening in the canopy just illumined the two stumps? Either way, the odds were in the stumps favor, so you think they'd at least grow some more – unless they need shade instead of sunlight or if someone cut them down.

I ignore the idea and move my attention to the two dancing skull kids dancing on the larger stump. As they notice me, they stop dancing and bounced up and down in spot. My heart somersaults and I step back; I've dealt with skull kids before and it wasn't pretty. I wasn't going to let this turn out like last time.

Left or right? What are the odds I get lost? I look at the grass by each tunnel and notice that there is more stomped grass by the left one, and so I decide to take it, praying that the people before me made the right choice.

I stumble through the dark tunnel , holding my stomach because it stings when I breath. When I see the light at the end, I drop to my knees, and cry to myself for help. Thank goodness, I thought, another unfamiliar place. This must be leading me somewhere right!

There are three tunnels this time, but one is made of stone. That has to be a sign, right? Beside the stone entrance is a large rock – a good marker for when I return. I am facing the rock now from the tunnel I came from, that is how I will remember my position. After giving my body a moment to regain strength, I pushed up from the ground and walked weak over to the stone entrance, leaning against the wall when I reached it.

Carefully, I eased myself down the stairs. At the bottom, I started to cough and breathe in a mouthful of dust from all the dirt in the air. Covering me mouth, I tried to insulate my breathing to get rid of the dust. Though this place was physically hurting me, I had to try, so I kept pushing.

"No! No! No!" I screamed as I rushed forward to a wall of rock. "Why?!" I hollered. Unable to believe my luck, I leaned my body against the rocks, resting. Finding strength, I pushed back. "Is anyone there?!" I screamed into the air. "Please! Anyone! Help me!" There was no response.

Just my luck, an abandoned tunnel full of dust. I had to get out of here and I had to do it soon. The increased dust made it harder and harder for me to breathe on top of being weak already. Already, I felt my head become light and dizzy. I have to get out of here. I have to get back to the lost woods.

I closed my eyes and walked forward so I wouldn't see how long it was to the exit. When I felt the first step, I realized my legs did not have the strength to carry me up them. Instead, I lay down and pulled myself up each step with shaking arms. At each pull, I cried out in agony, begging for the pain to stop. At the top of the stairs, my body shook from hysterics and excitement. I pushed myself onto my knees and crawled out, sprawling flat on the ground.

I was so weak, so dizzy. I needed to rest – just for a little bit. I pushed myself into a sitting position and needed a moment to make the world around me stop spinning. When I knew I had the strength, I looked over to the rock. Nodding, I crawled over to it. I'll rest my eyes just for five minutes. Five minutes was all I needed.

* * *

"You are so special. You are so beautiful. Be proud of who you are." My father said. "You will grow up to be an amazing young lady, Anju. Never forget it. Men will want to be with you, men will want you to be with them, but you must choose wisely my dear daughter."

Anju sat on her bed, her legs kicking off of the side and smiling wide at my father, soaking in his words. Quietly, I inched forward to listen to their conversation. As I did, the floor board creaked below me. I stopped in mid stride, biting my lip. It was too late; my father had heard the floor creak and whipped his head around. Anju bounced on the bed and waved furiously to me, my father turned to her and placed her hand on the bed. Anju looked at me, smirking.

"Anju, my daughter." My father spoke. "Run along and play with the Cuccos. Later I'll show you how to milk the cow."

"But Daddy –" Anju protested, "The Cuccos give me rashes. They hurt and itch, I don't want rashes."

"I'm sure it's just the dirty pen bothering your skin, why don't you clean it for them?" My father said, taking Anju's hand and pulling her from the bed. He placed his palm on her back and pushed her gently towards the door. Turning around, her red hair flowing behind her, she smiled at Mutoh before kissing me on the forehead, skipping down the stairs.

I stared at my father, my heart racing. He watched the shadow of Anju disappear before turning his full attention towards me. With a stern face, Mutoh told me to stand in front of him. Hesitantly, I listened.

"How much of that did you hear, Grog?" Mutoh asked.

I swallowed hard. "Pretty much all of it."

My father grinned. "Well, you're _special_ too. You know? Your appearance is … different … than the rest of us."

"Special." I chucked. "The way you describe Anju and I being special are much different. She is perfect and so she is special. I am what you call 'sick' and 'ghastly', so I am _special_."

"I've never said you where ghastly." Mutoh said, trying to sound defensive.

"Maybe not to my face, but I know you have said it to mother." I paused. "And she agreed..." My head shifted to the ground.

"Grog…" My father said, faking sympathy. "Your sister has a bright future."

"And I _don't_?" I said, spitting the words at him, chuckling in disgust.

"It's not that you don't." Mutoh said quickly. "It's that with your appearance no one will _want you_. No one will care to hire you because you scare people."

"They have nothing to be scared about!" I shouted at the top of my lungs. "I'm normal! I'm just like you! I'm just like everyone else! I am your son!"

"Enough!" My father interrupted, waving his hand to silence me. I stood, my hands clenched at my side, my jaw quivering in anger. My eyebrows were lowered and I glared deep into my father's eyes, but obeyed him when he silenced me.

I watched as he stood and moved to the top drawer in the dresser. He opened the drawer and calmly took out the medicine I was supposed to be taking. He measured it and placed it on a white square cloth. He turned around and held out his arm. I stared down at it and shook my head.

"Take it." He said firmly.

"No." I replied.

"Take it, Grog, I order you." My father stepped closer.

"I heard you." I stepped back. "But I said no."

"It'll make you better." He said, trying to contain his anger. "It will make you normal like your sister Anju. It will make you accepted. It will get you a job at being a carpenter just like me. Don't you want to be normal?"

"I am normal!" I shouted, grabbing a hold of the edge of the chair at the round table and leaning my body over it. Snapping, my father pushed the table out of the way and grabbed my shoulders. Clawing at his hands, I tried to fight back as he pushed me against the wall.

"Take it!" He pushed the medicine towards my mouth and I quickly threw my hand in front of it, pushing the medicine away. I grunted as I brought my other hand to my father's arm and pushed it away. My father fought back, pushing the medicine closer to my face. Panicking, I let go and ducked. My father stumbled into the wall, spilling the medicine.

My father raised his hands to the wall and breathed deeply. I stepped back slowly, my mouth agape and not knowing what to say next. Mutoh brought a hand to his mouth and rubbed his face, lowering his shoulders. He sighed deeply and turned around.

"Can't you see I'm trying to help you!?" He yelled, though I could hear that he was trying to be calm.

"Help me how?" I questioned. "Help me try to be accepted by others, or by my own father?"

He opened his mouth and raised his finger to me and waited a minute. Speechless, he closed his mouth and lowered his hand. He bit his lips and placed his hands on his hips, turning away slightly. I watched him and nodded my head.

"That's what I thought." I said before turning around and turned to jog down the stairs. At the first step, my sister's head turned up towards me. Her hair stuck to her face from the tears that flowed from her eyes. My heart dropped as I saw her. Looking back up towards the room my father was in and back down towards Anju, I shook my head and walked down the stairs.

As I reached Anju, she stood and reached for me. "Grog…"

I pushed her hand aside and shook my attention away from her. At the bottom of the stairs, I moved into the bale of hay and buried myself into it, calling over the cuccos. Safe in the bale of hay surrounded by my cuccos, I became speechless.

* * *

I woke up with a startle, breathing deeply and sweating. I brought my hand to my face and cleared the tears and dirt from them. As I breathed, I notice that the scratch in my throat was worsening. My head became dizzy even though I didn't move. I needed water.

I decided to take my chances and go for it, so I took the tunnel closest to the rock. I walked upright, but my legs felt like they were being weighed down by iron. As I saw the light hit my eyes, I squinted hard. Was it a mirage? Was I going crazy? I was going to take my chances.

I stumbled forward, moving faster than I had in a long time and collapsed at the small hill. My body fell flat in cold, fresh water. I lifted my head from the water and smiled, even cried a little. It was a miracle! I had found water! Fresh, cold water! I cupped my hand and lifted water, lapping it up. Feeling my thirst for more, I stuck my face close to the surface and drank directly from it. As I felt my thirst quench, I rolled onto my back, my body half covered in the water.

It was then that I noticed a little fairy boy staring wildly at me. Maybe he knows Fado and can help me. Flicking the water from my hands, I approached him. I smiled, and waved. He stared at me with a disgruntled face. I paused, lowering my arm. I had no idea whether he was staring at me from my appearance or because of his need to guard the tunnel that I'm assuming can lead me home.

"What are you? You don't even wear Kokirish clothing, so how did you make it this far?" The kid said. "Either way, you can't fool me! I promised Saria I would never let anybody go through here."

"Saria?" I said and immediately I regretted it as the boy crossed his arms. "I don't know Saria, but I know Fado. Do you know her?"

"Of course I do." The kid said. "She lives here with me in Kokiri forest. But Fado won't gain you entrance, I told Saria I wouldn't let anyone through."

As I looked down at him, I knew I could easily shove him aside and gain entrance to the tunnel, but this was a kid so I couldn't do that. Instead, I shook my head and gave up. If I made it this far, surely I can make it a little longer and find a new way out. I stood, deciding whether or not to go back to the stone entrance place, or straight ahead.

"…Do you need help getting out?" The Kokiri boy said behind me. I turned my head to him.

"No." I said stubbornly and trudged forward into the tunnel.

"Wait!" They boy called towards me. "Not that one!"

It was too late, I was already coming out of the other side – and nothing was familiar. Confused, I turned left and found myself back at my clearing. Wait – what? How did I get back here? I was so far away? Oh well, maybe I'll just play it out here until Fado comes and checks up on me – I'm sure she will.

I trudged my way towards my tree stump and stopped half way. A skull kid was dancing on the top of my stump and playing his flute. I stared at him, unsure what to say. As he noticed me, he turned his head to the side and laughed at me.

"I thought we had reached an agreement." I said to him.

"Hee, hee." The skull kid laughed, bringing his hand to his face. "But our deal ended when you left weeks ago." _Weeks?_ It had been weeks since I left? It only felt like hours. Shaking the thought off, I stood my guard.

"Weeks or not, I'm back, so you have to leave."

"I don't think that will hardly be necessary." The skull kid said, swapping his flute for a small slender hollowed twig. He reached into his pocket and pulled out deku seeds. Eyes widening, I stumbled backwards, tripping over myself.

As I pushed up, the skull kid had begun shooting the seeds at me. They pressed hard into my back and skull, leaving large red welts against my fragile skin. The moment I pushed up was the moment he released another seed, sending me back to the ground. The pain seared through my body, blurring my vision and making my ears ring.

"Stop!" I pleaded, trying to pull my body away. "Stop…"

I had no energy left. I stopped trying to crawl away and just stayed lying on the ground. As each pellet hit my back, my body twitched. Pellet after pellet, my body reacted less and less as I simply did not have the energy to react. My head spun, my vision blurred, my world went black.


	4. Chapter 4: Departure

I blinked hard and breathed in deep. Was I alive? My back was still sore and without moving I could tell it was bruised. With my face still on the ground, I brought my hand to my face and groaned. As my hand touched my forehead, I realized how hot my skin was.

_My skin! _My eyes shot wide and I pushed myself from the ground and sat with my legs crossed. I raised my arms from my body and admired them, smiling and breathing quickly from how happy I was. I brought my hands to my face again and breathed in deep, smiling. I'm not a stalfos! I am not a stalfos.

As I looked down at my chest, I noticed a hint of green staring at me. I lifted my head and saw Fado sitting there with the smile she always wore – it is just hitting me now how creepy she really looks with that smile pasted on her face every day. I said nothing to her. I sat with my back crouched and my hands holding my ankles, watching her.

She moved in front of me, rocking back and forth on her heels with her hands held behind her back. Her smile was wide as she starred down at me. I actually started to feel awkward and slightly freaked out from her, but she was my only friend so I shook it off.

"What are you doing here, Fado?" I finally said.

"Oh, you know." She began. "At first I thought you were dead so I wanted to see how long it would take for you to turn into a stalfos, but then I saw you still breathing and twitching in your sleep and decided to try to help you by giving you water."

I paused. "Thanks, Fado." What else could I say? She had saved my life. "But really, you didn't have too." I said as I pushed up from the ground and looked around at my clearing: the skull kid was gone. "What happened to the skull kid?"

"I told him to leave you alone." Fado said. "And he said that he was only having some fun with your body, so I told him it wouldn't be so much fun when you turn into a stalfos and kill him. He ran away after that."

"How long was I out for?"

"A week or so." She said plainly.

_A week_? First I had been travelling the Lost Woods for weeks without knowing, and then I had been passed out for a week and hadn't the slightest idea. I brought my hand to my chest and felt for my heart beat to make sure I was actually alive and not just imagining all of this is my head.

"I should have asked you for help when I tried to find my way out of the woods." I admitted to her, my head slouching to the ground.

"I know!" she smiled. "I just wanted to see if you could actually make it out of here without a Kokiri. I came looking for you a couple days after but couldn't find you until you were lying on the ground over there." She pointed to a flattened patch of grass.

It's weird when you think you know someone inside out and then suddenly find out something new about them. Something you never thought they could even account for. Fado was nice, of course, but she had … something off about her.

"Will you help me out this time?" I grinned at her.

"Of course!" She skipped beside me and grabbed my hand. Without waiting, she tugged me away towards the tunnel. Not ready, my arm pulled forward from my body, cracking the joint in my elbow. Stumble over to catch up with her, I rubbed my elbow.

Just as we entered the tunnel, I stopped dead in my tracks, pulling Fado back. She turned around quickly, staring up with a wild smile on her face. I recoiled back and stumbled over my words.

"Wh-What happened to Cojiro?" I questioned, looking back for any sign of my Cucco. Fado grinned and rubbed the back of her neck, turning her attention away. "Fado."

"Umm … I'm not too sure." Fado said and my eyes went wide, my heart sinking into my chest. I went so many years without seeing him, and the second I had the chance too I ran away because I was scared of the choices I made.

"What do you mean?" I questioned.

"Well, he was following you for a while you tried to find your way out of the Lost Woods." Fado said, hesitating on her words. "But you moved too fast for him, and I'm assuming he got lost. I haven't seen him at all while you were passed out."

I'm sorry Cojiro. I thought of myself before I did you and now because of that, we are separated once again. Though, this time I am unsure of your safety. Last time I know Anju and Link took good care of you, but now you are alone in these woods that are crawling with monsters. Forgive me, Cojiro.

"Alright." I said, shrugging my shoulders, accepting what I had done. "Let's go."

We went through the tunnel and came out to a clearing with three other tree tunnels. I was sick at the sight, not wanting to see another tunnel again. So many times I strained my head in confusion from deciding which tunnel to take.

Fado wrapped my hand around hers and guided me into the tree tunnel to our right. The second we stepped foot in, we became cloaked in darkness. Fado's grip tightened around my wrist and she pulled me closer to her, so close that her back was pressed flat against me. We kept walking, our bodies flat against each other, until faintly I could see light begin to emerge.

We stumbled out of the tunnel and Kokiri village met my eyes. I smiled as I looked around, the houses made of trees that met my eyes and the ladders to climb around, the streams that flowed from forest. The image I remembered many years ago hadn't changed at all – the village was the same. Fado gently let go of my arm.

I suddenly became angry. "All those weeks of searching. All that time spent passed out on the forest floor and all I had to do is turn right?!" I hollered.

"No, no." She sound defensive. "It's more than that, which is why I had you walk so close to me. You have to walk very carefully in the tunnel or else you will be thrown off track. It may seem like a straight tree tunnel, but it really isn't"

I looked around Kokiri village and saw only two exits: one with a little sign and one next to a shallow pool of water. I could only assume that the one with the sign was where I have to go, and of what I do remember when I came here is that the entrance was really close to the woods, so I began to walk down the small hill.

"Wait!" Fado called after me. "Where are you going now?"

"I'm leaving the village." I said as I sat down at the edge of the cliff and turned onto my stomach. Breathing in deep, I pushed to the edge and quickly grabbed a hold of the vines and carefully clambered down. As if it were nothing, Fado chased after me.

"Yes, but where are you going?" I heard her say as I jumped down from the vines, brushing the dirt from my hands on my pale pants.

"I'm not too sure, but first I need to make peace with someone." I turned around as I spoke and jumped down from the small rise in the land. I walked to the entrance of the village. Fado followed me until I met the tunnel.

"Good Luck." She called after me. I waved a hand back at her. "Good-bye, Grog." I didn't reply.


	5. Chapter 5: I am not a monster

When I left the second tunnel that led to Kokiri forest, I was relieved when I saw Hyrule field meet my eyes. The first thing I noticed was the fresh air. Smiling, I made my way through the small clearing in the forest walked into the open field.

The first thing that met my eye was a running man. Shocked to see another person so soon, I called out to him and waved. The man jogged on spot for a moment and looked over at me. The second he saw me, he jumped and turned, running away.

I recoiled in confusion. "Hey!" I screamed. "Wait! Please!"

The main did not wait. Great, he is going to make me run. Taking in a deep breath, I told myself that I had the energy to catch up and then broke into a sprint. As I reached the man, he looked back in horror and tried to fun faster. Confused, I jumped at the man and tackled him to the ground.

"No!" He pleaded. "Please don't hurt me! Please don't kill me!"

I gawked at him, bewildered. "Kill you?"

"Y-yes." He said, shaking. I could feel his body jitter beneath me. "W-wh-why wouldn't you? You-you're a m-mon-monster, aren't you?"

_Monster?_ You have got to be kidding me. After all these years being gone and people _still_ think I am a monster. Disgusted, I pushed myself from the ground and stared down at him with hate. I shook my head, furious.

"I am no monster." I spat at him.

"You're not?" The man said as he looked back at me. As I nodded, he stood up hesitantly. Examining me, the man let out a smile before throwing himself at my chest, tossing his arms around my neck.

"You're not a monster!" He said, amazed. I was so confused at what was happening, but I decided to play it out. "You're really not a monster! Thank goodness!"

I looked at him and noticed that he used to be the man that delivered the mail to my father. Still, the fact that he looked at me and immediately knew I wasn't a monster intrigued me. I had to know why he thought this.

"Why would I be a monster?"

"In old times, I heard there were many wild rabbits in the land of Hyrule. Not anymore, though, because of excessive hunting and the monsters unleashed by …. Ganondorf …." The mailman said, hesitating. "I wanted to become a rabbit… Listen to the wind across those ears, hop across the ground with those legs … Even if I could only pretend. So a small boy in green named Link helped me."

Link. I'm hearing his name more and more now-a-days. I'm watching as the mailman jogs in spot with this wide smile on his face, and fear still swimming through his eyes. I actually believe that he is not scared of me, but actually scared of me being another monster that Ganondorf has created. But I'm not, and he believes it. I'm so relieved.

"And when he handed over that bunny hood of his," The mailman said, huffing and puffing, "I said, 'I bet with those long ears you can hear the voices…'" _Wow, this is a long story,_ thought,_ perhaps I shouldn't've asked. _" 'Oh, these are genuine rabbit ears from the animal of legend!' I didn't care how expensive they were! I had to have them! So I gave the little boy all the money he could hold! As he handed over the ears, I remember falling to the ground in excitement! My long-time dream! Returning to the wild life! Finally, the actor, stage and prop have been united! With the bunny ears, I bet that no one is faster than I am, but I still don't know whether to be happy or sad."

I nodded my head and rubbed my chin as he finished. "That's an interesting story, but it still doesn't answer my question."

"Oh, right!" The mailman panted. "Well, the only person able to ever keep up with me has been Link himself, and this bunny hood …. I think it must have some magical power or aurora to it because …. Because the monsters that come out at night in the field don't seem to notice me … so when you caught up, I though, it couldn't possibly me a man, no one can keep up with me, so I assumed you were a monster."

"Why would I be a monster?" I questioned. I know of the name he mentioned, Ganondorf, but all I knew of him was that he spent some time in the castle many, many years ago. I even thought that the King trusted him … but I have been away for a long time. Maybe things have changed.

"Wh-what?" The mailman burst into laughter. "You have to be kidding me! There is no way that you wouldn't kno –"

My face turned to confusion and the mailman stopped dead in his tracks. He looked at me, not being able to believe that I had no idea what he was talking about. He stared at me for a second before speaking again.

"You really don't know, do you?" I shook my head at him. "Where have you _been_?"

I scratched my chest uncomfortably. "Let's just say that I've been … lost."

Giving him a moment to let the story sink in, I turned my attention to the castle. It was so dark and eerie than before. I remember looking at the castle and seeing it bright as day, but now it had a dangerous look to it. Perhaps the mailman was right. Where_ had I been_?

"More than seven years ago, the castle was attacked by Ganondorf and the princess was rushed to safety by the help of her guardian Impa." The mailman began and I paid very close attention to him. "Ganondorf challenged the King of Hyrule and the King stepped down, handing the throne to Ganondorf who had finally let his evil side show. People had already heard of the rumors that the little boy, Link, had been running around collecting spiritual stones to open the door in the Temple of Time, but when people searched for him, he wasn't seen for seven years.

"In those seven years, Ganondorf had enough time to protect himself from anyone who was stupid enough to challenge him, and so he trapped the seven sages in their temple and defiled them with dark magic. Once Link returned, presumably out of nowhere, he knew immediately what he had to do without anyone telling him. It was as if he already knew and was aware of everything … Even though he had been missing for seven years.

"Either way, the land has been invaded by monsters that would attack on sight. Though, we are safe in the towns, so many people never leave their homes. I, with my bunny hood, am still able to flock the land. Slowly, over months and months, Link has been saving the seven sages and using their help to reach Ganondorf and return peace to the land. I'm pretty sure he has them all. I can feel it, everyone can. It is only a matter of time before we are free."

Link. There his name was again. So, he was the Hero of Time all this time. The one the Legend spoke about. Who knew? Even with all of that on his back, he still offered his help to me and I turned away from him. The guilt began to sink in.

"Is that why the castle is so dark?" I said, looking back at the castle.

"Yes it is." The mailman said quickly. "But I suggest you stay away, the place is swarmed by the ReDead."

_ReDead_? I thought to myself and wanted to question him, but I had heard enough of his stories and even though he has warned me not to go, I have to go see them for myself. I'm sure he has. "Thanks for the warning. I guess I'll see you around."

"Anytime!" The mailman said as he began to run away. "Heed my warning!"

As I smiled at him, I waited for him to be out of site before stumbling forward to the castle. The closer I got, the darker the sky got. I looked back, the sky behind me was bright, but the sky above was dark. It was too early for sunset, and even so, the whole sky would be dark, not half.

When I turned my attention back to the castle, I jumped. The drawbridge was broken and the gateway looked abandoned. Looking over both shoulders first, I gently eased myself down the bridge and stood ankle deep in the water that flowed over the broken bridge. Readying myself physically, I pulled myself up into the castle.

In the entrance, I panted as I tried to regain the energy from the long walk. I knew I barely had the energy anymore, but I wasn't going to let that stop me. Breathing out roughly, I walked into the castle town.

The first thing I noticed was the dry well and the dust in the air. The stores were abandoned and the signs were either broken or had fallen to the ground. The mailman was right, not a person was here. As I became entranced, I jumped in fright as I heard a high pitch scream to my right.

Throwing my head in the direction, I covered my ears and begged for the screaming to stop, but it continued. Clenching my eyes and opening them again, I stumbled back and fell over as I saw a figure come at me.

Its eyes and mouth were crusted and black – completely black. The skin on its body was so rotted that it was brown. As I starred up in horror, I thought of how skin could possibly stay on a body that long. Feeling my heart thump against my chest, I stood and gawked at the creature as it slowly stepped towards me, its ribs clearly projecting from its body.

Screaming again, I became paralyzed in spot. I could do nothing but watch as the figure wrapped its hand on my shoulder – the feeling was cold as ice and sent shivers through my body. _No, no. _I thought. _This can't be happening, come on Grog, move!_

But I couldn't, I still watched as the ReDead climbed on my back and wrapped his cold fingers around my neck and legs around my chest. As if in one movement, the ReDead suddenly constricted his body against me, cutting off all circulation. Panicking, I brought my hands to my neck and scratched at the hands. Barely breathing, I stepped back, weak. As my breathing slowed, I could feel my eyes sink into the back of my head. Taking my last breath, I rolled my eyes into my skull and fell to the ground with the ReDead still attached on my back.

When I hit the cement, I suddenly breathed in hard. It had let go! I smiled, it had let go! Feeling sweet air enter my body, I looked over my shoulder and felt the ReDead tense as he became engulfed in white. Shocked, I stood and watched as it turned to dust. Relieved, I turned around to the castle and covered my eyes at the bright light.

The clouds from the castle had vanished and the sun had shone through. Ganondorf's castle had fallen and even I could feel the sages declaring that the world was safe, and that the evil had been vanquished. Not able to believe it, I stared down at my hands, smiling at the fact I was alive. This was no place for me to be, so I turned to leave the castle.

At the gate, I saw hundreds of Hylians, Zoras, Gorons, Gerudos, and even Kokiri leaving their homes and shouting in triumph. I watched, amazed, as they skipped and sang, making their way towards the Lon Lon Ranch. My eyes darted from body to body as they passed my sight, but my eyes remained glued to one girl as I watched her juggling three cuccos while walking.

Anju.


	6. Chapter 6: Goodbye, Anju

I watched, my eyes glued to her as my jaw hung open. I couldn't believe how much she had grown over the last seven – nearly eight - years. She was holding cuccos too, what happened to her allergies? I had to laugh, her clothing was the exact same. Had she really been stitching the same patterns as she grew?

I noticed that she was alone and not with my father. Had he abandoned her or rejected her as he rejected me after I left? I hope my father's neglect was not redirected to Anju; she didn't deserve that type of punishment. Though, she always cared for me more than anyone else in my family, so maybe my father tried to drill the fact that I was a monster in her head.

Everyone was whooping, hollering, and screaming in glory as they skipped towards Lon Lon Ranch. I couldn't believe my eyes, even with all of Hyrule prancing in front of me, that everyone was happy at once. I don't know if times had changed or if people would think I'm still a monster, but I still feel as if this is not my home, and so I am still convinced to leave. I just have to make peace with Anju first.

I waited until there was no one else in sight in Hyrule field before I made my way to the Ranch. Before moving, I looked back, expecting to see Link walk up being me and wield his sword like the hero he was, but after all this time already, I knew he wasn't coming.

At the entrance of the ranch, I hesitated and listened to the clatter and song coming from the ranch. Feeling my mouth twitch into a small smile, I nodded and pushed forward. The music got louder and louder as I walked into the ranch.

Inside, I saw the faint glow of blue, pink, green, yellow and red fire illuminating the sky. Around it, people clapped and hopped side to side, shouting in triumph. Gorons were by Zoras, Kokiri were talking to people outside the forest, and even the Gerudo's were dancing in a line.

At the entrance to the horse track, I watched as the mailman ran with his bunny hood on. As he passed he waved at me, smiling. I returned his gesture, feeling warm as someone had _noticed_ me. I turned my attention to the familiar sound of a crank music box – the windmill man was being spun upside down by three Kokiri, but that didn't stop him from playing, I had to laugh.

I stumbled in the track and a flying carpet caught my attention. I heard rumors about the carpet, but it was in the desert, and I hear it is almost as bad as trying to find your way through the Lost Woods. I never want to experience it. Shaking my head away, just beside the carpet were three crates of milk. Leaning on it was the old hag that made my medicine.

I trudged along the edge of the fence and stared at the hag, and she stared back not saying a word. All she did was look into my eyes as she stroked her cat. Our silence was enough of a conversation. I knew she was surprised to see me, and I know that she is aware I didn't take my medicine. I don't know if she was more shocked, or concerned when she saw me, but like I said, our silence told me enough.

The next thing I heard that stood out from all the commotion was a beautiful singing voice. I turned my head to the sound and listened as a red haired young lady sung with her hands held to her chest and standing beside a horse with white hair. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw him.

My heart leapt into my throat as I stumbled back, staring my father in the eye. I don't care that I should talk to him, I'm not. The rate that my heart was beating told me to stay away. As I stared in fear, I watched as my father danced and sang in the middle of a line of his workers. It's about time he is happy with them, he was always a mean boss.

More and more people were lined up and dancing. I scanned the crowd, searching and searching for any sign of Anju. As my eye met a giant Goron, I became relieved as I saw Anju juggling three cuccos just in front of him.

Hiding in and out of the crowd, I snuck behind her and followed Anju as she moved away from the Goron. Just as she was approaching the crowd, I ran up to her, throwing my hand around her face and cusped her mouth shut, holding her stomach with my hand.

She gasped and threw her hands to my arm, prying away at them. Hushing her, she stopped moving and I could feel her shake beneath me. She must not have looked down at the hand holding her because I knew she would recognize me in a heartbeat.

I moved beside her head and whispered into her ear. "It's me, Anju."

I felt her gasp beneath me as she moved her head down and gently brought her hands to my arm. Letting her go slowly, I waited as she hesitantly turned around. Her head was angled at the ground, her shoulders shaking. Sighing, I gently brought my hand to her chin and lifted her face to mine.

The second she saw my face, she threw her arms around my neck and held tight. Returning the hug, I wrapped my arms around her back. Still, I could feel her back shake. As she let go of me, she slowly pushed away.

"Grog…" She began, looking as if she has no idea what to say. "I can't believe that you're…"

"Alive?" I finished her sentence.

She grinned. "I didn't want to say it, Grog, but it has been nearly eight years. I'm so relieved that you're alive!"

She thrust her arms around me again, and this time I groaned at her touch. She pulled back, bringing her hands to her mouth. "Oh, I'm sorry if I hurt you."

"It's fine." I said, rotating my shoulder to ease the pain.

"Where have you _been_?" Her eyes looked hurt. "As soon as you left I started looking, but I could never find you."

I hesitated. "The Lost Woods."

She gasped. "The Lost Woods. Seriously?"

"I had some help." I smiled.

Her face was in utter shock. "But…how did you eat? How did you survive? How did you not become lost forever in there? How did you even find the entrance? How did you get out?"

"Anju!" I said, chuckling as I grabbed her shoulders and calmed her down. "Like I said, I had help."

Her smile swept away fast. She looked over her shoulder at our father. "You know you have to talk to him."

"I'm not speaking a word to him." I said sternly.

"Grog!" She protested. "It's been almost eight years since you left home and you haven't said a word or sent word to tell us that you were alright and that you were alive. Surely you want to see him again, to tell him that you're alive and well."

_Well_. I repeated in my head. I didn't have the heart to tell her I was slowly dying. I wasn't ashamed to admit it, I knew it well enough myself. Instead, I bit my lip and tried to hold back my anger, but it seemed almost impossible.

"Tell me Anju." I whispered darkly. "Did he ever once come looking for me? Did he ever tell you, or encourage you, or even help you look for me? Did he even care once that I left? Did he start asking around for me? Did he completely forget he had a son and only introduce you as his only child? Did he ever mention me again?"

Anju closed her eyes as she looked down at the ground. I felt bad for throwing this all on her, but I honestly do not know how after all these years she believed that the relationship between my father and I could be restored. It was well beyond repair.

"That's exactly what I thought, Anju." I said this time more comfortingly.

She looked back up, her eyes glistening. "Then why did you come back?"

I had to tell her. After all, it is why I came here. "To tell you that I'm leaving."

"Grog, no!" She said, grabbing my arm and holding tight.

"Just listen." I said and waited for her to agree. "I never belong here in Hyrule." She shook her head away but I hushed her. "You know it's true. The only reason why I'm barely acceptable now is because there were monsters set loose among the land, and once they saw I wouldn't hurt them, they took a liking to me. Now that Link had saved Hyrule, it will soon return to normal.

"You can't deny that while I was at home that both our parents and I were miserable. I was miserable because I was never accepted, and our parents were miserable because I never would be accepted – by anyone. You were the only one to see me for who I was – a normal boy, your brother.

"I couldn't stay cooped up in the house my whole life, Anju, I'm sorry. I couldn't keep living with our father trying to force me to 'get better'. I couldn't keep living with all the stares. That's why I left. Those seven years alone in the woods was long and hard, Anju, but I managed. Even then, I was miserable. But my time there had taught me something.

"It's not that I want to die. I do want to live – just not here. Hyrule is not the place for me, it never will be. I need to leave; I need to find a place where I can be accepted for who I am without having to risk my life on a daily basis by hiding away in the woods so that way no one would find me. That's why I left the woods.

"But there was still guilt hanging on my shoulders, and that guilt was you, Anju. I couldn't leave here knowing that you might still blame yourself for me leaving, or for me dying. It's not your fault, Anju. In fact, you're one of the main reasons why I'm even this strong today. People don't even know me here, and they never will get a chance to see me because all they see is my skin. Hyrule will never know the real me because they will shut me out, but I have found the real me, even though it was hidden deep within. I'm leaving, Anju, and there is nothing you can do to stop me. I just had to let you know that you are forgiven for whatever you think you may have done wrong, and that you can stop worrying about me. I will be alright."

She said nothing, but stared with her eyes still glistening. Her jaw quivered, but I had silenced her. Just from her expression, I knew she understood, but she didn't want to believe it. She blinked hard as she cupped her mouth and began to breathe in and out hard as the tears dripped down her cheek. I brought my hand to her face and cleared her tears before stepping back and turning away.

"Good-bye, my sister." It pained me to turn away from her.

As I stepped I felt her grab me from behind. She hugged hard, burying her face into my bare back. I stood on spot, waiting for her to make the next move. She removed her hands and placed them flat against my back, followed by her forehead.

"Please don't leave again, Grog." She begged.

I turned and held her hands. "I have to."

I hugged her and let go, stepping backwards. She ran forward again. "Please, we can make this work. I can leave Kakariko and we can live together away from father. He doesn't even have to know. Please … anything … just don't leave again."

"Don't try to stop me, Anju." I kissed her forehead. "Your life isn't worth risking for me, or giving up what you have for me. I just wanted to say goodbye." I paused. "Goodbye, Anju."

It was about ten feet away from her when I heard her gently reply. "Goodbye, my only brother."

I stopped, dropping my shoulders. I turned around and went back to her. She said nothing as stared up, waiting for me to talk. "It is true what he said, you know. Our father, I mean. You are special and you've grown up to be a wonderful young woman. That is from the heart, Anju, not from our father telling you in hopes. Never forget that."

* * *

***** Temporary POV switch: Anju *******

I watched as my brother walked away from me, his last words ringing in my ear. _You are special. Never forget that_. He came back after all those years just to tell me that he was alright and that I didn't have to worry about him anymore. As much as I wanted to believe him, the empty hole of not having my brother in my life killed me. I watched Grog leave until he was out of sight. I became suddenly furious.

I stormed across the ranch, shoving my way pass people and not caring when they yelled at me and told me to watch where I was going. I stormed straight up to my father from behind and tapped him furiously on the shoulder. He turned his head back and smiled at me, not noticing my angered look. Grunting, I tapped him again.

"What is it, Anju?" He said.

"How could you!?" I shouted and his workers jumped. The line of workers stopped dancing and turned their attention to me, especially my father who I'm certain had never heard this tone from me before.

"What do you mean, Anju?" He replied, concerned.

"How could you let Grog leave all those years ago?!" I shouted. "Did you even care?!"

I watched as my father's eyes went ride as he lunged forward and covered my mouth with his large, hairy hand and push me back out of ear shot of anyone else. When he let me go, I turned, folding my arms across my heaving chest.

"What are you talking about?" He said, looking around.

"You know exactly what I am talking about!" I screamed. "How could you let my brother – _your son _– leave all those years ago? Did you even care about him or did you just wish that he would just go away if you ignored him long enough? Guess what, father! It worked!"

"Why are you bringing this up now?" He growled at me.

"Did you even know he was here?" I spun around to face him, my hair sticking to my face. I saw his eyes go wide in shock. "Yeah, that's right. He came here just to say a final good-bye to me and refused to speak to you because he knew that you were not worth his time because you could never accept him! You never loved him!"

"I never said I didn't love your brother." My father said, trying to sound defensive.

"Oh, please." I laughed sarcastically. "You never had to say a word. It was clear in the way you treated him. Now, because of you, I will never have a brother again!"

"What are you talking about?" He rolled his eyes at me.

"He's leaving for good this time, father." I chocked back my tears. "Leaving Hyrule all together, not just Kakariko this time – _leaving_. This would not have happened if you just accepted him as your son!"

"_He_ makes choices on his own, Anju." Mutoh raised a finger to my face. "I cannot stop him."

"Is that right?" I hissed. "Well here is my choice. I'm going after him. I'm not losing my brother again. Good-bye."

I pushed away from him and heard him call after me. "Anju, I forbid you from going after your brother."

"I've made my mind up. This is my choice, and like you said for Grog, you cannot stop me." I shouted back at him. "If you're so concerned, come with me. But, if you come, come for Grog, and not for me because if I find out otherwise, I will make this the most uncomfortable and silent trip you've ever experienced."

I didn't wait for his response as I stormed from the ranch, trying to decide which way Grog would go. Through all the noise and commotion, I know I heard my father grunt and order his workers to come with him as he trudged behind me.


	7. Chapter 7: Terrible Fate

I must admit, I'm not too sure which way I am going to go next, all that I know is that I'm going. I mean, has anyone actually ever tried to leave Hyrule? Has anyone ever done it? Someone had to, some time ago, or else how would we have gotten here? Though, I guess Farore, Nayru, and Din forged the land and placed us here, but why would they lock us down to one small land?

Oh well, you can't pick and choose, right? Now that I think of it, Hyrule seems to be surrounded by rock and woods … lots of rock and woods. Well, I don't have nearly enough strength to climb up a rock wall, so I guess I really don't have much choice but to take my chances in the woods again.

Maybe that is the reason why people become 'lost'. Maybe they really aren't getting lost. Maybe after days and days of actually being lost, they make it to the other side and find another extraordinary land and immediately fall in love with it and feel no need to leave – or if they do, they are too tired and don't dare to travel the woods again, so they stay. Perhaps the same will happen for me. I guess then, I am going home.

I start walking towards the tunnel that led to Kokiri village. It was so silent and dark, so peaceful. I have never seen the land this empty before, and now that I have, it is beautiful. How the sky shines bright even in the darkest of night, and how the starts glimmer and shine, dust gently making its way through the air. I made a small smile. I've never felt calm until now.

I feel at peace now. Knowing that I had my closure with Anju and told her not to worry about me makes me feel as if I finally could move on. I feel this odd warmth in my heart and I like it. I am terrified to enter the woods again, but I know if I am going to leave this place then the woods are my exit.

I'm climbing, pulling myself hurriedly and excitingly up the vines that led to the lost woods. I'm happy, this is my choice. My own, and not a choice I made out of anger or wanting to be away – this was me. Maybe I was asking for my own doom, but my heart told me otherwise. This is what I was meant to do. I know it.

In the woods, I'm not sure which way to turn. I know, though, that the last time I turned left, it brought me to the place I called home for seven years. Wanting to catch one last glimpse, I walked through the tunnel.

At the end, I saw my tree stump shine in the moon light with the little skull kid dancing up and down on it, playing his flute. I leaned up against the stump and smiled as I watched. He danced and dance before jumping slightly and turning my way, holding the flute to his mouth. I stood straight and waved my goodbye before turning and leaving. It was his home now, and I knew that.

So I twist and turned, dodging around stump after stump, climbing over trunks and roots, further and further into the woods. How deep can you go into the woods, really? I never once stopped smiling. I don't care that I was weak and barely able to catch my breath or that my stomach was grumbling so loud that it hurt, I was half way through – I could just feel it.

But as the time moved on, I started to get this strange feeling that someone was following me. A shadow here, a shadow there. A small whisper, a small laughter. Someone, something was following me. I wasn't even slightly prepared for battle, so I jogged forward.

My forehead sweat and my heart pounded against my chest. I breathed hard as I bent over my knees, puffing for air. As I looked up, a short scrawny figure stood in front of my with a strange mask on. Jumping out of shock, I stumbled back and blinked hard. The figure was gone.

Feeling my heart beat in fear, I stood back up and brushed the dirt from my hands. Shaking my head and telling myself that I had been seeing things, I trudged forward nervously. Seconds later, my head jerked at the sight of a shadow. A rattle and a small laughter followed. My throat became dry as I listened.

As I turned to the right slowly, my eyes met a small – boy – that looked almost like a scarecrow, but he was alive, and looked much like the skull kid that lived on my stump. I clenched my teeth and said nothing. The small figure approached me.

"I can make them forgive you, you know?" He said with a quiet, scratchy, high voice. He stepped around me, gliding. I watched him carefully, smirking.

"I have no idea what you are talking about." Lies. I knew he referred to my parents.

"I can make them believe you are not a freak like me." He stepped around me quickly. "Not like a monster." He gently touched my back and I jumped away. He almost instantly stood in front of me – I have no idea how he moved that fast.

"I do not need help." I tried to step around him but he pushed me back with his hands.

"Come now, certainly there is a good reason why you left?" He began to step around me again, quicker at each step. "No one leaves a place like Hyrule without a good reason."

"I just felt like I didn't belong there." I know I shouldn't have told him that, I don't know why I did.

"Just like the rest of them." He rubbed his chin. "But why? Why you?" He stepped around me. "Were you forgotten? Were you left alone? Were you not loved by your father?" He stepped. "Were you different? Were there lies? Were you ashamed?" He stepped. "Were you _sick_? Were you a _monster_?"

"Stop!" I screamed, my head spinning as I literally spun my eyes to try to watch him move. "I am no monster."

"Who else believes that?" He laughed. "Only you? Only your sister? I can make them see you for who you are. Normal."

"I don't need your help." I said and shoved past him.

"Is that so?" I heard him say behind me. Reaction from his voice, I turned my head to him. As I did, I gasped as my body convoluted back. A sharp pain ceased through my eye and I immediately hit the ground. I didn't stop falling.

I fell and fell, further and further. I wailed my arms and legs upwards, hoping to grab something. I was screaming into the darkness, hoping for someone to hear. He ears rang around me and I grunted as I fell, clenching my hands on my forehead.

Around me, images started to flow. First I saw clocks rotating around me, and then flying upward. I stared at them, horrified. Images of the skull kids face floated, my medicine, my saw, my bag, everything that been a part of me.

Then I saw my father. My sister. My mother. My grandmother. I blinked hard and saw my father staring down at me, not saying a word. I shook my head violently but I couldn't get his picture out of my head or his voice out of my ears. As I opened my eyes again, I saw my sister smiling at me as she held Cojiro. I stared at her, looking for comfort.

My back hit the ground hard. I screamed in pain as my body shattered. I opened my eyes wide, not sure how I was alive. I was lying on a large flower. Confused, I pushed up, expecting pain, but I felt none. Around me, I heard the same laugher but saw nothing. The ground was flooded with a shallow pool of water. Confused, I walked forward into a tunnel ahead of me, running away from the images of my father flashing inside my head.

On the other side of the tunnel there was nothing but towers standing in the middle of a deep pit. I had no idea where the pit led, but I had to get over there somehow. I backed up and ran, jumping off the edge. I grabbed the end of the ledge and kicked my legs off the pillar as I pulled myself up. It was weird, I felt normal. I felt … alive. I felt like I had never been sick.

As I looked at the next cliff, I knew it was too far, but I had to try. I bounced back and forth in a ready position and was just about to leave when I heard a faint voice and the flutter of a fan behind me.

"Wait!" The voice cried. "Wait!"

I turned around. It was a small tree with a sad face floating here with a small device that looked like leaves on the edge of a twig. I have never seen a tree like this before.

"There is no way you can make these jumps. " The tree boy said. "Let me help you over."

"I am too heavy for you." I said.

"I will manage." The tree said. "I'd hate to see you fall." Nice wording tree boy, you have no idea what I just went through. "Grab a hold of my back."

I walked around the tree and grabbed a hold of his back. With a grunt, he jumped from the ground and flew his leaves. Terrified, I clung to him, hoping my weight wasn't too much. I stared down into the pit, wondering where it led. As I stared, I noticed the tree boy start to whimper.

"I'm too heavy." I said, feeling bad. "Let me down."

"No." He huffed. "I can make it there."

Not wanting to argue and waste his energy, I remained quiet. As we reached what looked to be like a small landing pad, the tree fell to the ground and I rolled off of him. The tree boy walked forward from the edge, panting.

"Y-you." He breathed heavily. "Go ahead. We've made it to the other side."

"What of you?" I said. "Do you need anything? Any water?"

"No." He said. "Go on without me, I just need to rest here for a minute. Trust me, I will be fine."

Not wanting to leave, I left at his request. I walked through the dark tunnel and as I did, I started to hear a heavy clank of some machine working and a constant consecutive tick. As I came out of the tunnel, a door closed behind me. Shocked, I turned, banging on the metal door. It didn't budge.

I turned around. A water mill spun, manning a large machine. Wanting to know what it was, I climbed the ramp that led to the front of the machine. Gears of wood spun and a large beam rotated. To the right, I noticed a large piano.

It was so beautiful, the artwork and mastering gone into this piano. Stings from every angle were strung to some heavy piece of metal, some with half faces smiling eerily down at me. Three sets of large keys climbed to the stings and one small wooden chair sat in front. I walked over, intrigued.

I stared down at the piano and glided my hand across the top. Not sure what to think, I lifted my finger down onto a key and listened to the tone play loudly. I jumped as I heard a small chuckle behind me.

"You've met with a terrible fate, haven't you?"


End file.
